Body Swap
by Vanessa Gordon
Summary: Ginny Weasley's life was going great.  She had a loving boyfriend, she'd just helped to win the quidditch cup and even her OWLS coming up couldn't ruin her mood.  Until a potion explodes behind her in class one day, and she wakes up in the arms some guy.
1. Body Swap

Ginny opened her eyes and couldn't help but smile. She quickly got dressed, knowing that Harry would be waiting for her down stairs in the common room. They had been together for a little over a week now, and they spent all their free time together. Harry always had a way to make her smile. She hurried down the stairs, and sure enough, there he was standing in the common room waiting for her. She rushed into his arms.

"Good morning," Harry said, kissing her sweetly, "How did you sleep?"

"Fine," Ginny replied. "You?"

"Oh, never better," Harry said smiling. The happy couple hurried down to breakfast, arm in arm. Ron and Hermione soon joined them, Ron getting a dirty look from Lavender, who still wasn't quite over their break up. They sat down across from Harry and Ginny.

"Good morning," Hermione said, diving into her copy of the Daily Profit.

"Could you two just tone it down a little?" Ron grumbled. "I still need time to adjust to this."

"Because you and Lavender were just sooo subtle," Ginny snapped. Ron blushed bright scarlet.

"Well that's just completely different…"

"Give it a rest, Ron," Hermione told him from behind her news paper.

"Well," Ron started, but he seemed to realize he had no back up, so he gave up. "Did you guys get Snape's essay on dementors?" he finished. Harry and Ginny couldn't help but laugh at Ron's sudden change of topic. Ron smiled in spite of himself.

+0+

When it was time to go to class, Harry walked with Ginny to the entrance of the dungeons.

"See you at lunch," Ginny said before giving Harry a quick kiss.

"Have fun in potions," Harry joked before he hurried off to transfiguration. Ginny walked into potions and sat down next to Rose and Sami, her two best friends (other than Hermione of course).

"So, when are you and Harry announcing your engagement?" asked Rose while Ginny set up her cauldron.

"What in Merlin are you talking about?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, come on, you two spend so much time together, you should just get married and be done with it," Sami replied. Ginny laughed at how silly her friends were. Professor Slughorn came in, and set them to making a potion. The three started working, continuing their conversation in a whisper.

"Harry and I have only been together a week."

"So?" both her friends replied.

"You didn't ask this about Michael or Dean," Ginny pointed out. "I was with both of them longer."

"Yeah, but you've fancied Harry since first year," Rose said.

"Oh, you were really nuts about him then," said Sami, laughing. "You used to scare us."

"Thanks," Ginny said laughing.

"But you and Harry just seem so much more… permanent," Rose reasoned.

"Well, I guess," Ginny said, beginning to feel a little uncomfortable with the conversation.

"You guys do make a really cute couple," Sami said.

"Okay, don't you two have anything better to do than talk about my love life?" Ginny asked. "Rose, how are you and Colin—"

She never got to finish her question, because just then the potion right behind them exploded. Ginny was thrown forward while Sami and Rose were knocked out of their chairs. Slughorn rushed forward to put out the fire and to scold the person for making their potion so carelessly.

"Ow," groaned Sami as she got to her feet. Colin rushed forward to help Rose up.

"Hey, Ginny, are you okay?" he asked. Ginny was lying on the ground, bleeding slightly from a cut on her arm. She didn't respond.

"Ginny?" Sami said rushing to her friend. "Ginny?" she repeated desperately shaking her.

+0+

Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking down to lunch, laughing about how Ron had successfully turned his hair bright green in class today, when they passed the hospital wing. Rose and Sami were standing outside, peeking through the window. Both of them were covered in soot and scratches. Harry recognized them as Ginny's friends and rushed over.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Ron yelled after him.

"What's going on?" Harry asked. Neither girl seemed to want to answer him and they both burst into another round of tears. Ron and Hermione came over, clearly bewildered.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on here?" Ron asked. Rose and Sami kept sobbing, and Harry just shrugged, even though he couldn't help feeling a sinking feeling in his stomach.

Finally, Sami managed to choke out, "Ginny."

"What?" yelled Ron while Harry went pale. Just then McGonagall rushed over.

"Mr. Weasley," she began, then she looked at how horror-struck Ron, Harry, and Hermione were. "It appears that you already know. The rest of your family has been informed, and they should be here soon." Then, Madam Pomfery opened up the doors of the hospital wing.

"She's still unconscious, but I think she'll be fine," Madam Pomfery assured them. "You may see her now." Then she was almost run over as Harry, Ron, Hermione, Rose and Sami raced in.

+0+

At the end of lunch, Rose, Sami and Hermione went off to class. Ron had been excused from classes until the rest of his family came, and Slughorn had excused Harry from potions, both because Harry was his favorite and because he felt partly responsible for what had happened. So Harry and Ron remained in the Hospital wing, each holding one of Ginny's hands. They didn't speak to each other, because neither would know what to say. Ron finally got up and began pacing at the end of Ginny's bed.

+0+

After another half an hour, Harry saw her eyes fluttering.

"Ron!" he exclaimed, and Ron raced back to her side. She stirred a little more, then opened her eyes. "Thank God you're okay," Harry said. She promptly sat up.

"Ginny, you need to rest!" Ron exclaimed. "You nearly got blown up."

"What's going on?" she said frantically. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital wing," Harry said, trying to sooth her. "It's okay."

"Who are you?" she asked, yanking her hand from his. "Who's Ginny?"

"Ginny, this is not funny," Ron said. "Even Fred and George wouldn't think so." Harry looked at Ginny for a second, then across the bed at Ron.

"I don't think she's joking."

+0+

Meanwhile, a continent away, Ginny was regaining consciousness. She felt kind of funny. She could feel that she was lying on the ground, with her head on someone's lap. She decided to open her eyes.

She was looking up into the face of a guy. Her immediate though was Harry, but as the world came into focus, she realized that his black hair was far too neat, he didn't have glasses, and his eyes weren't the same vivid green. Relief flooded his face.

"Thank the gods," he said.

"Are you alright?" Ginny looked over to see a black haired girl crouched next to her. She wore a silvery tiara type thing, and her eyes were startlingly blue. "I'm so sorry!"

"What happened?" groaned Ginny.

"Well," the boy looked at the girl. "Thalia here hit you with lightning."

"Because Percy doused me!" she exclaimed. "I wasn't going to hit anyone 'till you distracted me!"

"We're both really sorry," they chorused. Ginny sat up and looked around. The boy, Percy apparently, appeared to have a sword, while Thalia had a quiver full of arrows. Both were wearing full battle armor. Then she noticed that she was wearing battle armor too.

"Merlin, I must be dreaming," she said.

"Annabeth, are you okay?" Percy asked.


	2. That's Not Me

"What are you talking about?" Ginny was starting to freak out. She was in some sort of woods, right next to a creek. There were a bunch of people standing around; about half seemed to have the same silvery cloths of that girl…Thalia. The rest wore battle armor and carried a slew of weapons. She slumped her head in her hands, and her hair fell over her face. "_Wait a minute."_ she thought. _"My hair isn't blond."_

She quickly got up. She felt really funny. She raced over to the creek to look at her reflection. Staring back at her was a blond girl, with grey eyes. _"I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming," _she thought, pinching her arm.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked again.

"I don't know who you are," she snapped at him. Thalia put a hand on her shoulder.

"Annabeth, calm down," she said. Ginny just jumped away from her. Thalia went to try again, but Percy stopped her.

"Hey, why don't we go over to the Big House," Percy suggested. "Okay?" Ginny looked at Percy. He looked like he just wanted to help.

"Okay," she said. Percy and Thalia started leading her out of the clearing.

"What about the game?" asked one of the silvery people.

"Um, well…" Thalia stumbled.

"I hurt my ankle a little," Percy said. "And Thalia, you said your shoulder was bothering you, right?"

"Yep. You guys should just finish the game without us," Thalia agreed. It was clear that no one believed them, but they let it go.

"Malcolm, Clarisse, you got this," Percy said. Malcolm and Clarisse looked at each other for a few seconds.

"What?" they both yelled.

"Percy, are you insane?" asked Clarisse. But Percy, Thalia and Ginny had already left.

+0+

"Thank you!" she exclaimed.

"What do you mean she's not joking?" Ron yelled. Harry quickly pointed his wand towards Madam Pomfery's office.

"Muffliato."

"I'm not joking," she snapped. "Who the heck are you?"

"I'm Ron, your brother who thinks this is really not funny," Ron said.

"You're not my brother," she said.

"Right, this red hair is just a total coincidence." Ron was clearly fed up with the situation.

"Will you two give it a rest?" Harry exclaimed.

"I have no idea what's going on! I've never seen either of you in my life! I'm supposed to calm down?" she yelled.

"You have seen us before!" Ron said. "I'm your **brother**, and Harry is your boyfriend." She didn't seem to be listening to him. In desperation, Ron snatched the mirror from beside her bed, and shoved it in her face. "See!"

"Ahhh!" she yelled, clearly shocked. Then for some reason, she looked up at the sky. "This is so not funny!"

"I don't think the ceiling was mocking you," Harry said. She just gave him a look that clearly said she thought he was being stupid. "Okay, so who are you then?"

"Harry, that's a stupid question!" Ron yelled.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." Harry and Ron just looked at each other.

+0+

"Okay, so what was that about, Annabeth?" Thalia asked as they walked through the woods.

"Will you stop calling me that?" Ginny yelled. Thalia looked really confused.

"I don't think this is Annabeth," Percy said. Thalia now seemed to think he was crazy.

"Thank you!" Ginny exclaimed. "I'm Ginny Weasley, and I have no idea what's going on."

"What?" Thalia said. "Great, you've both lost it."

"Thalia, what if something wacky happened when you hit her with lightning. I mean, some sort of mind swap?" Percy said.

"I thought that you guys had finally stopped pissing the gods off," Thalia groaned. Just then, they marched out of the woods, and into a field. They were right near the oddest assortment of buildings Ginny had ever seen, all cabin like structures. A little over a dozen buildings were complete, no two remotely alike. Then there were several dozen under construction.

"She seems interested in the construction," Thalia said. "You sure this isn't just a joke Annabeth is pulling?"

"No way," Percy said. "Annabeth never gives up on a good plan, especially as close as we were to finally beating you and the Hunters."

"You were nowhere near beating us!" Thalia exclaimed. Ginny just kept walking, having no idea what they were talking about. Suddenly, a giant black dog raced at them. Before Ginny could even yelp, the black dog tackled Percy. To Ginny's surprise, Thalia didn't seem to be concerned. Percy got up, laughing, and pet the giant dog on the head.

"Hey Mrs. O'Leary," he said, while she rushed over and started sniffing Thalia. When they reached the big house on the other side of the strawberry fields, a centaur ran out to meet them.

"Chiron, we have a bit of a problem," Percy said. Ginny was still surveying her surroundings. When she noticed that there was a dragon up on the hill, she had had enough.

"Will someone tell where what the bloody hell is going on?" she snapped.

"So my dear, do you have any idea how you got here?" Chiron asked her. Ginny happily noticed that he seemed to believe that she wasn't this Annabeth person.

"I was in class, and there was an explosion, and that's the last thing I remember."

"Do you know who your parent is?" asked Percy.

"Um, my parents are Arthur and Molly Weasley."

"But you must be a half-blood, right?" Thalia seemed to be asking Chiron. Chiron looked a little uncertain.

"I'm a pureblood," Ginny stated, assuming they were talking about magical blood. She didn't really care much about blood purity, but the way they said half-blood made it sound like it was some sort of special group.

"We mean demigod," Percy said. "Like the kids of the gods."

"What?"

"The Greek gods are still around. We're their kids, half god, half mortal," Thalia explained. "Demigods."

"Okay, I'm a **witch**, and this is ridiculous to me!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Witch?" Percy asked. "Like Hecate and Circe?" Ginny got the feeling Percy didn't particularly like those two.

"Yeah, a witch as in a wand waving, potion making, broom riding person," Ginny corrected, not exactly sure who those people were.

"Well Ginny, it's nice to meet you," Chiron said. "And before you ask, yes Percy, you have my permission to leave camp to find a way to get Annabeth back." He turned and went back into the big house.

"Well, I guess then we should introduce ourselves," Thalia said. "I'm Thalia, daughter of Zeus."

"Percy, son of Poseidon," Percy said.

"Okay. So what do we do now?" Ginny asked. Percy and Thalia looked at each other.

"Oracle?" Thalia asked.

"Rachel's going to be surprised," Percy said.

+0+

"Okay, Harry, what potion was it that exploded?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Harry replied, "I'm not sure that a potion would do this though…"

"A _what_?" Annabeth asked. Harry and Ron looked at each other again.

"I'll explain," Ron assured her. "Harry, you should go to potions. Slughorn will gladly tell you everything that happened."

"Right," Harry said. He put his hand on Annabeth's shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll figure this out." Then he hurried out of the hospital wing.

"Okay, what's up with him?" asked Annabeth.

"Aw gee, why would your boyfriend be worried about you?" asked Ron sarcastically. Annabeth gave him a disapproving look.

"Okay, I'm pretty sure we've been over this before. I might look like someone else, but I'm Annabeth, and _I've NEVER seen either of you before in my LIFE_." Then she seemed to consider something. "Though your friend _does_ look a bit like Percy."

"Who's Percy?" asked Ron. Annabeth just shook her head.

"Never mind. Please explain."


	3. Steps in the Right Directon

"What the bloody hell is that?" Ginny yelled, looking at the giant black winged animal flying overhead.

"It's a big scary monster," Thalia snapped sarcastically. Percy frowned at her.

"It's just Blackjack," he said as the Pegasus swooped down next to them. He then turned to Blackjack. "Ready for a trip?"

"You guys took him from **Luke**," Thalia said, casting a sideways glance at Ginny when she said the name.

"Um, alright," Ginny said, still looking uncertainly at Blackjack and how Percy seemed to be listening to him.

"Fine, I'll give you an apple and **two** sugar cubes when we get back," Percy conceded.

"Is he talking to the horse?" Ginny whispered to Thalia. Percy chuckled.

"He prefers to be called a Pegasus," Percy informed her.

+0+

Ron stared down at Ginny's sleeping form. Classes were almost over, so he knew Harry would be back soon, probably with Hermione and Ginny's two friends. The rest of his family had left a few minutes ago. He had to hand it to her, Ginny was either pulling a very feeble prank, or this Annabeth girl was one heck of a liar. Given his brief explanation of who everyone was, she'd managed to greet them by name and even sound a bit like Ginny. Then she'd convinced them that she was exhausted and really needed sleep. He smiled. He rather liked this girl. She reminded him vaguely of Hermione.

"How is she?" Harry asked, jarring Ron from his train of thought.

"She's a bloody brilliant liar," he said. "Managed to keep the family from suspecting anything."

"Well thanks," she said, sitting up. Ron jumped.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Who says I ever fell asleep?" she countered, turning so she was facing them, her legs over the side of the bed. Ron stared at her cautiously.

"So, did you find anything out?" he asked Harry. Harry shook his head.

"The potion exploding shouldn't have done anything like this," he said. "I spent all class working out the ingredients and what they could do combined, but all I got was, well, explode."

"I've got an idea," Annabeth suggested. Both boys turned to look at her. "If I'm here, than I think I know where your friend must be." Ron looked confused.

"You do?" he exclaimed. Harry seemed to understand.

"We've got to talk to Dumbledore," he said. "Come on." He placed his arm around her shoulders.

"What…" Annabeth started to ask, but he cut her off.

"It'll keep people from asking questions." Ron frowned slightly, but didn't object.

"I'll run interference with Hermione and … the other two," he said. "You bring her back Harry, you here?" Harry nodded, and the two walked out of the hospital wing.

+0+

Thalia helped Ginny up onto Blackjack's back behind Percy.

"Now hold on tight," she instructed, smirking at how Ginny hesitantly wrapped her arms around Percy, and how he seemed to recoil slightly from her touch. "I need to commit this to permanent memory."

"Very funny Thalia," Percy grumbled. "We'll be back soon, hopefully."

"Iris message me as soon as you know anything," Thalia instructed.

"Iris…"

"I'll explain on the way," Percy said. "We'll have time."

"See you later," Thalia said. "Oh, and I'll find out how badly you guys got whooped for you too."

"Thanks so much," Percy said. "Let's go Blackjack." They rose up off the ground, flying into the clouds.

"This is pretty cool," Ginny said, looking around.

"I know," Percy agreed. "Pegasi are pretty amazing."

"Much better than thestrals," Ginny declared.

"Thestrals?"

"They're rather similar to Pegasi, but they're invisible unless you've seen someone die," she explained.

"Oh," Percy said, suddenly much more somber.

"I'm sorry, did you lose someone recently?" Ginny asked.

"Several good friends. There was a battle, and they were all heroes, but…"

"You still miss them?" He nodded.

+0+

As soon as they made it a few corridors from the hospital wing, Harry stopped and pulled the invisibility cloak from his bag. He threw it over him and Annabeth.

"Um, what's this?" Annabeth asked.

"Invisibility cloak. We're invisible to the outside world right now," Harry explained as they started walking again.

"That's really impressive!" Annabeth said. "How does it work? I have a shield that can see anywhere in the world by bending light beams, is that it, or…"

"It's magic," Harry said. Annabeth chucked.

"Does that mean you don't know, or you won't tell me?"

"No, it's just magic," Harry repeated. "Did Ron not explain?"

"Explain what exactly?" she asked. "All he really told me was a bunch of facts about his family and what they looked like so I could pretend to be his little sister."

"Well, you see…" he stopped suddenly as someone walked into the corridor. He pulled out his wand and silently cast muffliato on them so they could continue their conversation. "I'm a wizard. This is a school for witches and wizards to learn magic." Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "I know it seems ridiculous, because I had no idea any of this existed at one point too. But it does, and it's magic that's keeping us invisible."

"Alright," Annabeth said, nodding. "I mean, Greek myths, why not wizards too?"

"Can you explain the whole Greek myth thing to me?" Harry asked. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she grumbled. "So all the Greek gods are real and they're still around, living at the center of Western Civilization, which happens to be America. I'm one of their half-mortal children, demigods." Harry nodded.

"Well, alright then," he said as they reached the stone gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office. "Acid pops."

+0+

"So where exactly are we going?" asked Ginny, breaking the silence that had fallen between her and Percy.

"Clarion Lady's Academy. We need to consult the Oracle of Delphi," he replied.

"At a finishing school?"

"Well, Rachel's dad made her promise to go to it before she became oracle…"

"Divination's a load of hogwash," Ginny snapped.

"It is not!" Percy exclaimed. "The oracle is a **very** reliable source, once you figure out what the heck it's saying, and Rachel happens to be a friend of mine."

"Well, at school it's just rubbish," Ginny countered. "But I'm sorry if I insulted your girlfriend." Percy stiffened, turning his head to glare at her fiercely.

"Rachel is not my girlfriend," he growled before facing forward again.

+0+

"So you and Ms. Wea…Chase, need to go to America in an attempt to restore Ms. Weasley's mind and restore it to her body?" Dumbledore concluded, having listened to Annabeth and Harry's explanation. They nodded.

"And we need a portkey to get there because I don't have my apparition license yet," Harry continued. Annabeth gave him a questioning look.

"Very well," Dumbledore grabbed a spare bit of parchment off his desk. "This will take you from Hogwarts to this camp, and back when you need too. Once you arrive you will need to arrange your own mode of transportation."

"Thank you very much Professor," Harry said, taking the parchment.

"It will only activate when you tap it with your wand. You cannot tell anyone about this," Dumbledore called after them as they left his office.

"So what's a portkey?" Annabeth asked as Harry put the cloak back over them.

"It's like a teleportation device," he explained, leading the way to the grounds. As soon as they left the castle, Harry pulled off the cloak and they continued into the grounds.

"So…" Annabeth muttered. "You're dating this Ginny girl?"

"Yeah, for a week now," he said.

"And her brother doesn't exactly approve?"

"What, Ron?" Harry asked, turning to face her. She nodded. "He's a little uncomfortable with the idea, but he's 'given us his permission' for the moment." Annabeth snorted.

"Sounds pretty annoying."

"He's a bit of a git, but he's my best mate, so…"

"You're dating your best friend's little sister?"

"Pretty much," Harry admitted.

"Um, okay then."

+0+

"So who is Annabeth?" Ginny carried on, determined to make conversation.

"She's a daughter of Athena, so she's really smart. She's also really into architecture; she's the official architect for Olympus," Percy started, smiling to himself. "She's kind of annoying sometimes, but she's really great to be around."

"How long have you known her?"

"About four and a half years," he replied. "I met her when I first came to camp."

"So if she's a daughter of Athena, isn't she like your cousin?"

"It's not really like that with godly parents," he explained. "I mean, if you have the same godly parent, then you're siblings and dating would be totally gross. But if you don't have the same godly parent, its fine."

"Wait, dating?" Ginny asked. "I didn't say anything… You're dating Annabeth?" Percy nodded.

"Since my sixteenth birthday."

"Your birthday?" Ginny asked. "Aww, that's sweet!"

"Well, the world nearly ended that morning," Percy explained.

"Oh... Well that's rotten luck," Ginny said. "The world ending on your birthday?"

"Well, it was because it was my birthday," Percy explained.

"What?"

"It's a really long story."

"I thought we had time." Percy rolled his eyes.


	4. Oracles and Camp

"Put your finger on the portkey," Harry instructed. Annabeth did so. "Ready?" He taped the portkey with his wand and there was the usual flash of bright blue light. They landed on a giant hill, next to a large tree.

"Whoa that's weird," Annabeth said, looking down at the strawberry fields below.

"Why are we at a strawberry farm?" Harry looked uncertainly at her.

"Try to look through the mist," Annabeth instructed closing her eyes and concentrating. Suddenly Harry yelled. "What is it?" She opened her eyes and found she could see the camp, but Pelious was barreling towards them, really angry.

"Duck!" Harry shoved her out of the way of the first blast of fire. She immediately tried to grab her knife. Instead she came up with a thin wooden sick.

"Stercus," she cursed in Latin.

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled, sending a red beam of light into his eye. Pelious stopped momentarily. "Let's get out of here!" He grabbed her arm and started sprinting towards camp. Immediately all of camp became visible, no longer clouded by the mist. Pelious chased them. Annabeth turned running back wards, trying to reason with him.

"It's me," she coaxed. "It's Annabeth. We're friends, remember?" He didn't seem to listen.

"Impedimenta!" Harry hit him in the eye, causing him to stop again. They ran out of his radius and he sulked back to his tree.

"That was unexpected," Annabeth said, looking sadly back at him. "I didn't think he'd attack us…"

"Merlin's beard!" Harry panted. "Why the bloody hell do you keep a dragon around here?"

"To keep out unwanted visitors," Clarisse growled, sticking the tip of her sword in his back. "So who are you?"

"Brilliant," Harry grumbled, turning slowly to face her. "Just bloody brilliant."

"Clarisse, it's me!" Annabeth begged. "It's me, Annabeth!"

"Yeah right," snapped one of Clarisse's siblings. "I think we know who Annabeth is."

"Shut up Jake," Clarisse said, looking at her uncertainly. "What happened to us three years ago?"

"You mean the quest to the Sea of Monsters, where a Cyclops tried to marry you after he realized Grover was a boy, then Percy suddenly decided that you needed to complete your quest alone and we all thought he might have gotten hit in the head a little harder than we originally thought? Or the part where I almost died distracting Prometheus or…"

"I get it, I get it," Clarisse grumbled, lowering her sword. "Come on."

+0+

"So you fought and defeated a Titan?" Ginny asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Percy said. Blackjack neighed. "No I'm not bragging." Another neigh. "He says he helped."

"So the talking to horses thing?"

"Poseidon created horses," he explained simply. "Hey, I think we're here."


	5. Prophecy

Harry was sitting at a ping pong table. The brown-haired girl with the sword was on his left, and  
Ginny- Annabeth- sat on his right. There were several others around the table, all of whom Annabeth seemed to know. Standing at the front of the table was a centaur.

"So you're Annabeth?" asked a brown haired kid, skeptically regarding her red hair. Harry noted that he had a mischievous expression.

"Yes," Annabeth snapped.

"Then who's with Percy?" asked the brown-haired sword wielding girl.

"Ginny Weasley," chorused Harry with a spiky black haired girl.

"Thalia?" Annabeth said, looking at her quickly.

"Percy and Anna- Ginny," she caught herself, "Went to go see the oracle." Annabeth groaned.

"Oracle?" Harry asked.

"You two need to go there as quickly as possible," Chiron declared. Annabeth nodded.

"How'd they get there?" she asked Thalia.

"Blackjack," Thalia replied.

"That's just great," she grumbled. "Come on Potter." With that she marched out the Big House. Harry followed.

"So where are we going?" Harry asked.

"Clarion Ladies Academy," she replied. "We need to get there before Percy and Ginny leave."

"What's Blackjack?"

"Percy's Pegasus," she replied. "Which means they'll probably already have gotten there."

"Well," Harry considered. "I'd say I'd apperate us there, but I'm not so sure that will work."

"What the heck is 'apperate'?"

"Something I'm not officially allowed to do," he replied. "So it honestly doesn't matter."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to fly there," she finally conceded. Harry slapped his head.

"I should have brought my broom!"

"Broom?" Annabeth asked skeptically. Before Harry could reply, a wall of black fur collided with him, knocking him over backwards.

+0+

Percy and Ginny landed next to a large complex of buildings.

"So, what now?" Ginny asked, looking at the buildings.

"We need to get inside to find Rachel," Percy explained, turning to Blackjack. "Stay out of site, but within ear range, okay?" Blackjack whinnied, opening up his wings and flying away.

"So how do we get into a finishing school?" asked Ginny. Percy held up a hand, closing his eyes and seeming to focus on something. He snapped his fingers. Ginny looked at him skeptically, then noticed he suddenly seemed to be wearing slacks and a collared white shirt with a tie. She raised an eyebrow.

"The mist," he replied, smiling. Ginny looked down to notice that she now appeared to be wearing a nice dress.

"So now what?"

"We go in and ask to call upon Rachel Dare," he replied. "Just pretend to be all fancy and stuff."

"Fancy and stuff?" Ginny snorted, following him. He frowned.

"Yes." They walked into the doors, into a reception area. The secretary looked at them skeptically. Percy slipped his arm through Ginny's, and escorted her over to the desk. "We wish to call upon Rachel Dare," he said, smiling at the lady. She nodded, gesturing over to some chairs.

"Thank you very much," Percy said, leading Ginny over to the chairs, where they both sat down.

"Very nice," Ginny hissed. Percy just flashed her a smile. The receptionist walked out.

"That's the easy part," he replied. "Now we need to make small talk until we manage to bore the chaperone into leaving." Ginny shot him a skeptical look. The receptionist entered.

"Please come this way," she said, turning and starting down the hallway. Percy looped his arm through Ginny's once more, and they followed. They entered a room with several chairs in it, arranged around a table. On one side of the table sat a red-haired girl and an older woman. The red head got up, smiling warmly.

"It's very good to see you," Rachel said, gesturing for them to sit down.

"Likewise," Percy replied as they both sat across the table.

"Would you like some tea?" Rachel asked, gesturing to the pot on the table.

"Yes please," Percy replied. Rachel poured two cups, handing one to each of them.

"Cream?" she asked, already starting to pour some into Percy's cup. Ginny could tell they went through this routine a lot.

"Yes, please," Ginny and Percy both replied. Rachel picked up the sugar.

"One lump or two?" she asked.

"Two please," Percy replied. Ginny got the feeling he really hated tea.

"None for me, thank you," Ginny said. Rachel's eyebrows furrowed just the slightest amount, but it was gone before Ginny could be sure she'd even seen it. Rachel handed them both a cup.

"Thank you," they replied. Rachel fixed herself and her chaperone a cup, then sat down across from Percy.

"So how have your studies been going?" Rachel asked.

"Quite well," Percy replied. "And yours?" Rachel smiled.

"Fine," she said, shooting the quickest sideways glance at her chaperone. Percy nodded minisculely. Ginny looked between the two.

"So how has the weather been?" Percy asked.

"It's been wonderfully sunny," Rachel replied. Ginny could barely keep from groaning. They were really discussing the weather? Percy seemed to be thinking the same thing. He jerked his head ever so slightly at the chaperone. Rachel turned to her. "Could you take your leave of us?"

"Miss Dare, I must request…"

"Please Mrs. Frundone," she requested. "We wish to discuss private matters." Percy snapped his fingers again. The chaperone nodded, getting up and leaving the room. As soon as the door closed, Rachel sighed, shoving her tea away from her.

"I hate that woman," she grumbled. Percy snorted.

"No, really?"

"So what do you two want?" Rachel asked. Ginny idly sipped her tea. Rachel looked startled. "And what's wrong with Annabeth?"

"That's the problem," Percy said. "Do you know where Annabeth is?" Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Well, duh, she's sitting right- Oh," Rachel slumped forward slightly. She sat up and spoke in a triple voice. "Minds swapped, bodies remain. Following in circles, the circle must be cut, and like touch restore." Rachel slumped forward again. Ginny looked at her uncertainly.

"What was…" Rachel sat back up.

"Jackson?" she growled, "What's going on?"

"Annabeth's missing," he replied. Rachel frowned, looking uncertainly at Ginny.

"You sure about that?" she asked.

"Ginny Weasley," Ginny said, holding out her hand. Rachel took it hesitantly.

"Um, hi," she said. "Rachel. Percy, what did I just say?"

"'Minds swapped, bodies remain. Following in circles, the circle must be cut, and like touch restore,'" Percy replied. "It would really help if you could put prophecies in understandable terms sometimes."

"Oh, I try," Rachel replied sarcastically. "Sounds like you need to find Ginny Weasley's body."

"And like they're following us," Ginny said. "So we should go back to that…place we came from."

"Sounds about right," Percy replied. "Thanks Rachel."

"Oh, anytime. Anything beats standing around here all day," she replied. Percy and Ginny got up to leave. "Oh, and would it kill you to actually dress up next time?"

"Maybe," Percy replied as they left. Rachel laughed.

+0+

Harry had recovered from being tackled by a dog the size of a small truck. Mrs. O'Leary was standing next to him licking him incisively. Annabeth laughed.

"I think she likes you," Annabeth pointed out.

"Great," Harry grumbled. "What is this exactly?"

"Hell hound," Annabeth replied. Suddenly her face lit up. "We can shadow travel there!"

"What?" Harry said.

"Just climb onto the dog," she replied, climbing onto Mrs. O'Leary's back. Harry clambered up, Annabeth whispered into her ear, and they took off into darkness.


	6. Conversations

"So we go back to camp and find Harry and Annabeth." Percy said, helping Ginny onto the back of Blackjack. They started to take off. There was suddenly a commotion a little ways away in the woods. Blackjack froze mid take off.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked him. Blackjack whinnied nervously. "That's not good." He turned to face Ginny again. "He can't move." Percy drew his pen. Ginny looked at it skeptically. Voices echoed from the forest as people approached. Ginny's eyes lit up and she jumped off the immobilized Pegasus. Sure enough, she could see a clump of messy black hair through the trees.

"HARRY!" she yelled, running towards him.

"Uff," Harry grunted as she collided with him. She threw her arms around him, holding him tightly. She realized that in Annabeth's body she was much taller than she'd been; she was only five or six inches shorter than him now. A small red headed figure raced past her, racing into Percy's arms. She released Harry, looking skeptically at herself. Annabeth turned, regarding her in the same way.

"Good to meet you," Ginny said, offering a hand to Annabeth. Annabeth reached forward, shaking her hand. The world turned black for both, and they collapsed.

+0+

Ginny was floating among some trees. She looked down and noted that she was back in her own form. Across from her was the blond girl, Annabeth.

"What the bloody hell?" Ginny asked, looking down at their unconscious forms beneath them. She saw the panicked expression on Harry's face. "Oh, Harry!"

"He'll be okay," Annabeth said, looking down at the scene below them. Ginny looked up at the older girl.

"We need to go back now!" Ginny said emphatically. Annabeth shook her head.

"I think this happened for a reason," she said. Ginny glared at her. "Those two need to talk."

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"What's up with Harry?" Annabeth retorted, looking at her interestedly. "Everyone seems to treat him differently."

"He…Well, there's this evil wizard named Voldemort," Ginny explained. Annabeth nodded. "So he's trying to take over the world, and he's killed a lot of people, but when he tried to kill Harry, Harry survived." Annabeth looked surprised. "He's the only one who's ever survived a killing curse. He was only a baby at the time." Annabeth nodded. Ginny glanced down at Harry again. "Well, it destroyed Voldemort, but he's back now. Harry's fought him several times, and… well there was this prophecy last year evolving him and Voldemort and…Well, now the world thinks that he's "The Chosen One" who'll get rid of Voldemort." Annabeth put a hand on Ginny's shoulder. "When I ask him about it, he won't tell me I'm wrong, he just changes the subject. But, what if Voldemort kills him?" Ginny buried her face in her hands out of pure desperation.

"Hey," Annabeth said, turning Ginny to face her. "Prophecies can work out in funny ways, okay?" Ginny nodded. "As long as I've known Percy, I've known a prophecy about him. 'A half-blood of the eldest gods…shall reach sixteen against all odds…And see the world in endless sleep; Heroes soul cursed blade will reap. A single choice shall end his days: Olympus to preserve or raze.'" Ginny's eyes widened, looking down at Percy.

"Percy said that the world nearly ended on his birthday," she remembered. "But he didn't mention what the prophecy had said."

"Well, after all that, Seaweed Brain still manages to be with us," Annabeth said. "So comparatively, I'd think Harry's survival prospects are looking pretty good." Ginny chuckled in spite of herself. Annabeth smiled.

+0+

"Ginny?" Harry said, shaking Ginny's unconscious form lightly. Percy sat behind him trying to wake Annabeth.

"I don't think they're waking up yet," Percy finally admitted, carefully cradling Annabeth's head on his lap. Harry sat on Ginny's other side, so he could see both Percy and Ginny at the same time.

"So," he said. "I'm Harry."

"Percy," Percy replied. "Ginny told me a bit about you."

"Annabeth too," Harry replied. They started at each other for a little while.

"So, you're a wizard?" Percy said. Harry nodded. "That must be cool."

"It can be a lot of pressure," Harry replied.

"So can being a son of Poseidon," Percy replied.

"How so?"

"Well, it brought this prophecy on me," Percy explained. "That wasn't so nice."

"I get the prophecy thing," Harry grumbled.

"You have one too?"

"Yeah. I've been marked as Voldemort's equal, and neither of us can apparently live while the other survives."

"Who's Voldemort?"

"Incredibly powerful, really evil wizard who killed my parents."

"Well, I'm sure you'll be okay," Percy said. Harry frowned at him skeptically. "Listen, my prophecy included lines like 'heroes soul cursed blade shall reap', 'see the world in endless sleep', and 'a single choice shall end his days.' Yet I'm still here."

"Wow," Harry said. Percy nodded.

"So don't give up get," Percy said. Harry smiled, nodding. He looked down at Ginny, frowning once more.

"But I'm putting everyone around me in danger," he said. Percy lowered his head.

"I lost friends," he admitted. "But they would have been fighting wither I was there or not." Harry nodded.

"But Ginny…" he frowned again. "I'm putting her in danger by being with her."

"I'm pretty sure she'd be in just as much danger either way," Percy said. "It seems to me like she's going to fight no matter what."

"That's not what I'm worried about," Harry admitted. "Voldemort would try to use her against me." Percy seemed to consider this. "What did you do about Annabeth?"

"Well, we weren't together yet," Percy said. Harry nodded. "But she was right beside me pretty much the whole battle." He lowered his head. "She nearly died twice." Harry's eyes widened. He buried his face in his hands.

"I couldn't let Ginny do that," he said. Percy nodded.

"I didn't want to let her, believe me," he said. "But I needed her help. And she and Grover would have killed me themselves if I'd tried to keep them out of it." Harry raised an eyebrow. "They're my best friends." Harry nodded.

"Yeah, I have a couple friends like that too," he said, picturing Ron and Hermione's reactions whenever he tried to keep them out of danger. "But I'm already putting them in danger, I'm not sure I could take putting Ginny in danger too."

"Well, when the time comes you'll do what you need to," Percy said. "At least, I think that's what Chiron would say. I'm really not that good with the advice thing." Harry smiled faintly. "Come on, I'm funnier than that!" Harry snorted this time, letting out a full smile. "Much better."

"Thanks," Harry said.

"Glad to help. I wish I'd had someone to tell me 'hey, I've had the world set on my shoulders before, don't worry about it' when I was getting ready to fight Kronos," Percy replied. Harry smiled again.


	7. Reunited

"Aren't they about finished yet?" grumbled Ginny impatiently, looking down at Harry and Percy again. Harry had his face in his hands, looking really desperate. "Oh, poor Harry."

"He'll get through it," Annabeth assured her again. "He reminds me of Percy, stubborn as an ox, but they always seem to survive." Ginny smiled for a second, then her face fell again.

"But what if he doesn't?" Annabeth's face darkened. "What?"

"Well, I've thought Percy was dead before," she admitted. "He blew up a volcano and disappeared for a couple weeks. It was bad." Ginny put a hand on Annabeth's shoulder. "But he still came back. Course, I attacked him when he did, but…" Ginny smiled.

"I'm sure he knew you were just worried."

"I don't know, I think I sort of scared him off for a while."

"At least he survived though," Ginny said.

"Enjoy the time you have," Annabeth recommended. "Percy and I didn't get together until after the battle."

"Why not?"

"Well, I kissed him once," Annabeth admitted. "Right before the volcano incident. But like I said, I think I scared him off afterwards."

"Why didn't you go after him then?"

"Listen, Harry's going to do what he thinks is right," Annabeth said. "You're going to have to let him." Ginny frowned.

"What do you…"

"It looks like we should go back now," Annabeth said, looking back down at Percy and Harry.

+0+

Annabeth started stirring faintly. Percy looked away from Harry, back to her.

"Annabeth," he said. "Annabeth, are you there?" Her eyes fluttered open. "Hey."

"Hey," she replied. "Am I back to normal now?" Percy smiled.

"Well, normal…" She sat up, rewarding him with a light punch on the arm.

"Very funny, Seaweed Brain," she grumbled, failing to hid the smile in her eyes.

"I thought so," he replied mischievously. She couldn't help but grin.

"Don't go getting cocky," she teased.

"You know you love it," he replied, leaning down and kissing her softly.

+0+

"Gin?" Harry said, leaning over her. Her eyes snapped open.

"Harry," she said, grinning at him.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Fine," she smiled up at him.

"Good," he replied. "I've been really mumph." Ginny raised her head up to his, stopping him by covering his lips with her own. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him down onto her. After a few minutes, Harry pulled back. Ginny frowned at him as he pulled her up so she was sitting next to him. Harry jerked his eyes quickly over to where Annabeth and Percy were standing. Immediately she blushed deep red.

Annabeth and Percy walked over, hand in hand. Harry stood, helping Ginny to her feet. The two couples faced each other.

"Nice to meet you," Percy said, holding out a hand to Harry. Harry took it.

"You too," he said, smiling.

"And thanks," Ginny replied, walking forward and hugging Annabeth.

"Remember what I said," Annabeth whispered into her ear. "It was nice meeting you." They broke apart, going back over to Harry and Percy.

"Well, I guess we'll see you if we see you," Harry said. Percy nodded.

"Good luck."

"Thanks." Harry pulled out the parchment. "Grab on Ginny." Ginny grabbed the paper.

"Bye!" all four chorused as Harry tapped the parchment with his wand. It glowed blue, and Harry and Ginny disappeared.

"Well that was interesting," Percy said, turning to Annabeth.

"I certainly didn't expect that today," Annabeth agreed. "Which reminds me, how exactly did I get knocked unconscious?"

"Um…" Percy stuttered. "I might have splashed Thalia while she was getting ready to zap something resulting in her zapping you…" Annabeth frowned. "I'm really sorry."

"Will you help me retaliate against Thalia?" Annabeth said, smiling mischievously.

"Oh, I don't know…" he said. Annabeth laughed, and he put his arm around her. "So what's the plan?"

"I don't know quite yet," she replied. Percy smiled as they both walked over to Blackjack and Mrs. O'Leary.

_Boss, get this crazy dog away from me!_ Percy laughed. "Mrs. O'Leary, heal." Instead she rushed over, licking both of them. Percy pat her head. "See you back at camp girl." Mrs. O'Leary nodded, running off. Annabeth raised an eyebrow at him.

"You'll have more time to think on Blackjack," he said.

"Oh, right," she said. "I'm sure that's what you're thinking." She kissed him again. After a little while, Blackjack neighed indignantly.

_Hey, not in front of me! _They broke apart, both climbing onto Blackjack's back.

"Sorry," Percy said.

_Yeah, sure. No one minds the horse._ Annabeth wrapped her arms around Percy's waist.

"I think I'm beginning to see your logic here," she said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I thought you might," he replied as they took off.

_EWWWWWW! Have some pity, horses can't throw up!_

+0+

Harry and Ginny appeared on the grounds once more. Ginny inhaled deeply, sighing contentedly.

"Much better," she said, leaning into Harry's chest. Harry smiled down at her.

"It's good to have you back," he replied. She pulled back from his chest so she could look him in the eye.

"So, how many people know I'm missing?"

"Me, Ron, Dumbledore," Harry listed. "Well, Ron probably told Hermione, Merlin knows he can't keep secrets from her."

"Would they know were back yet?" She asked.

"Don't see how they could," Harry replied, liking where this conversation was going. "I'd say they won't miss us for a while." Ginny grinned.

"That's the answer I was looking for," she replied, as he leaned down. She brought her face up to his, wrapping her arms around him as he held her tightly.


End file.
